Not my Rose
by Gillybot9
Summary: This is what I think of when I listen to Red Like Roses (1 and 2) and I thought it would be cool to put it out into the world. This is my first published story so I hope you like it, all feedback is important! -I'm sorry if it is a bit sloppy-


**_Thud_**

Weiss turned her head to the loud noise. It came from where Ruby and Cinder were fighting. As she turned her head, she saw Ruby slumped on the ground, unmoving.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she sprinted to her fallen team mate. Weiss slid by Ruby's unmoving body and picked up her head and put it on her lap.

"Ruby..."

There was only silence.

"Ruby! Wake up you dolt!!" Weiss yelled at the body of her friend as tears welled in her eyes.

But once again. There was only silence.

Weiss checked her friend's pulse as tears fell from her eyes.

Nothing. She was gone.

Cinder chuckled at Weiss's pain as she watched her world fade to nothingness infront her her.

Weiss sat and held Ruby's limp body and sobbed. She had lost her. Her Rose, her love, her captain, and her love. She had lost everything. Then she heard _it_. _It_ , was the raspy laughter of Cinder. _Cinder_. She was the cause of the death of Ruby.

Weiss would make her pay for this.

She carefully set Ruby's body unto the ground and looked up at Cinder. Weiss had death in her eyes and venom in her blood. Cinder still just held a smug grin on her lips.

"You.. YOU BITCH!" Weiss screamed as she lunged her blade at Cinder. Cinder caught off guard, barely avoided the assult. Weissed lunges again, faster this time as she casted multiple glyphs to up the speed of her assult. She continued to lunge and swing her blade at Cinder, dripping with hate and rage. She had thrown all her form out the window, not caring about what foot was forward, or her posture. She only cared abput ending her foe.

Ruby watched as Weiss lunger herself hazardly at Cinder with no remorse.

"Weiss NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But no one could hear her. She was just a phantom now. And she was foced to watch Weiss throw her life away to try to avenge her death.

Ruby collapsed," Weiss.. please.."

Weiss continued to hack and slash at her foe with ruthless force. She had struck Cinder a few times, drawing blood and not letting up in the slightest.

Weiss was starting to run low on dust. But that didnt matter.She would end Cinder dust or no. Weiss was barely aware of the world around her. But she did see Yang hold Ruby and sobbing, which only fuled her rage more. And Blake was seemingly just staring is awe at the fight between Cinder and Weiss.

Then there was a squishy noise. Then all sound stopped as the arena fell silent. She looked downand saw her blade lodged in Cinder's chest, blood stained her blade and her dress. Cinder had a shockee expression on her face as she fell unto her knees and gasped for air.

Weiss backed away from the fallen Cinder, to where Ruby's signature scythe lay on the ground. She picked up the massive and barbaric weapon with both hands and walked over to her foe.

"Thia.. is for picking my Rose. You bitch," Weiss stated as she swung the weapon haphazardly and ripped the head off of Cinder.

Weiss stumbled backwards,now looking at the wounds she had obtained in the fight. She had giant slashes across her chest, legs, arms, and her head was bleeding an absurd amount. Weiss collapsed and layed on her back, letting the cool air fill her lungs. She looked at the shattered moon, blood stinging in her eyes. She felt Blake and Yang asess her wounds trying to stop bleeding and bandage her. But then the strangest thing happened. She saw Ruby.

A ghostly figure of Ruby stood above her, holding out a transparent hand. "R.. Ruby..?" Weiss stumbled, "I.. is that you..?"

Weiss saw Yang's mouth move but no words came out. Weiss slowly and painfully raised her hand to Ruby's.

Ruby pulled Weiss off the ground. Weiss looked down at her body that layed limp on the ground. She had died. But before her stood a beautiful transparent form of Ruby. She was stunningly beautiful. Weiss and Ruby latched together in a hug. The two ghostly figures held eachother in silence.

"You know.." Weiss said breaking the silence, "You shouldn't just leave a girl like that.. you dolt."

The ghostly Ruby laughed," I have no plans of leaving you again"

"Good...

you dolt.."


End file.
